The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method, and is particularly-related to the image forming apparatus, the image forming system, and the image forming method, which direct connection is possible, easily.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multi-functional Peripheral) or a printer that can print a document and an image, are present.
In a typical technology, an image forming apparatus connectable with a portable terminal are disclosed. For example, a registry request for an event that should be notified to the portable terminal when it occurs in an image forming apparatus is received from the portable terminal. Whereupon, registration about the event is performed according to the received registry request. Then, the WiFi-Direct connection (wireless direct connection) with the specific portable terminal is disconnected. In this case, an image forming apparatus specifies the event where the respective specific portable terminal is registered as a communication destination in the registered events. Then, an image forming apparatus cancels the registration about the specified event. As configured in this way, the registration about the event notification to the communication device is prevented from continuously-remaining in an image forming apparatus.